


You bake?

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking is just chemistry and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You bake?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shellysbees for helping out with this one. 
> 
> Enjoy the sugary fluff!

When John opened the door at 221, the mingled scents of sugar and butter and vanilla wafted through the air. It was lovely when Mrs. Hudson baked. He hoped that she would bring some of whatever it was by later. Perhaps she had even remembered the day, though he doubted Sherlock would. Not exactly the type of thing he typically filed away.

He cocked his head, listening. There was a strange sound coming from their flat. A drill? No, not quite.

John opened their door and the delicious smell intensified. Perhaps she had already dropped it by?

John shed his coat and stepped toward the kitchen, stopping short to take in the sight before him. And what a sight it was! Spoons and bowls and measuring cups and egg shells littered every available surface, most of which also had a healthy dusting of flour, as did Sherlock, actually. Some elaborate set-up of beakers and glass tubing seemed to be distilling... blueberry skins?

Sherlock took the beaker of deep blue liquid and added several drops to the bowl. After a moment he shut off the electric mixer and tasted the frosting. Nodding to himself, as if to say, that’s it!

“Sherlock? Are you baking?” John asked incredulously.

Sherlock looked up from his work, rolling his eyes slightly. “Obviously, John.”

John just blinked at him. “You bake now?”

Sherlock looked down, turning his attention back to the pastry bag he was now filling with lovely blue frosting. The cake before him was already frosted with a smooth layer of white.

“Chemistry and love.”

‘What?” John looked at Sherlock in perplexity.

“That is what my mother called baking. Said it was all just chemistry and love.” He turned the cake slightly as he piped an edge as if he had been doing this all his life.

“I was certain I would never have the touch for it so I never tried. Today, I decided I should at least attempt it.” Sherlock switched pastry bags. 

“Today?” Had he actually remembered or did he just wake up in a peculiar mood?

“You are distracting me.” He quirked a small smile at John “Also, if you weren’t so intrigued you would have changed out of your work clothes by now. Go on. You’ll be more comfortable.”

John opened his mouth and looked like he was about to protest, but he just shook his head, mouth snapping shut as he turned and went upstairs.

When he returned, Sherlock had managed to corral the mess onto the counters. Sitting on the now cleared table was only a cake, two plates and two forks.

In Sherlock’s handwriting, blue letters declared, ‘Happy Anniversary, John.’

**Author's Note:**

> The frosting was created to match John's eyes. Nothing less would do.


End file.
